


【带卡】初雪

by yicunhengbo



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yicunhengbo/pseuds/yicunhengbo





	【带卡】初雪

故事发生在冬天，一个普通的清晨。

神威甜品店的老板醒来时，房间里阴阴的，窗帘严实地挡住卧室的窗户，透不进什么阳光。

他不急不慢地从有点狭窄的单人床上起身，拉开窗帘，不甚明亮的光线扑进了整间屋子。这是栋两层的小楼，楼下是甜品店店面，楼上是老板的居所。老板站在窗边向外看去，漫天的乌云低低压在小镇上方，雪花还在不断地从空中飘下，远近的屋顶与路面都被积雪覆盖，仿佛整个小镇都被撒上一层糖霜。

今天上午大概不会有什么生意了，鸢老板靠在窗边看了一会儿，心想，这场大雪来的突然，等到小镇居民们起身，该是一场手忙脚乱的清扫。他走下楼，用收银台旁边的电话通知年轻的店员小姑娘，今天放假不必过来。

鸢老板的甜品店开张还不满一年，跟老板本人搬来这里的时间差不多一样长。鸢老板的出现，着实让闭塞的小镇小小地轰动了一场，小镇的居民们花了点时间才接受这个来历不明，用着明显是假名的陌生人。他是个身材高大的男人，白天也戴着一张花纹奇特的面具出门，面具上只有一个可以视物的孔洞。曾有多事的居民赌咒发誓，说鸢老板藏在面具孔洞后的眼睛，是鲜血一样的红色，瞳孔的形状也怪异的不像人类。

当然在甜品店开张，鸢老板偶尔也会摘下面具之后，传言就不攻自破了。鸢老板的眼睛没什么可怕，眼型比一般人还要好看一点。大家开始用同情的眼神看他，因为鸢老板无疑是毁过容的，右半张脸布满了蜿蜒的疤痕，这也解释了他为什么喜欢戴面具。人们想他肯定是有过不幸遭遇的可怜人，因为从他完好的左侧脸来看，他毁容之前是个英俊的男人。任何人遇到这种伤害恐怕都会怨天尤人，但是鸢老板，他看起来心平气和，即使被初见他真容的人用恐惧的眼神注视，也毫不在意。

“唉，鸢其实是个好人啊。”当经常受到鸢帮助的老爷爷老奶奶们，开始用惋惜的语气对家里的小辈这样说时，鸢老板无疑得到了小镇的接纳与认可。

通知完不多的几个店员，鸢老板放下电话，打算出门透透气，顺便清理一下积雪。时间还早，街道上清冷无人，他可以用点特殊手段，不用担心被人瞧见。

走出柜台时，他顺手拿了个面具扣在脸上，不是他从前的，是店员不知从哪里抽奖得到的礼品，送了给他。洁白的底色，简单的线条勾勒了一个狐狸，细长的眉眼弯如新月要笑不笑，嘴角的位置，大概因为制作时的不小心，留了处不易察觉的细小墨点。鸢老板挺喜欢这个面具，时常放在容易拿到的地方。

很快鸢老板会感谢自己这个英明的决定。

在他要推门出去的一刹那，门外的风铃忽然响了起来，紧接着门被从外边拉开了，一个匆忙的身影闪进来，几乎要和愣神的鸢老板撞个满怀。

“啊，实在抱歉。”不速之客后退了半步，是个身材高瘦的年轻男性，声音温柔，但是在他抬头与鸢老板对视时，两个人都怔在了原地。

店里一时很安静，外面起了风，细碎的铃声清脆欢快。

鸢老板知道自己是认识这个人的，虽然没有见过他这个模样。

雪显然没有停，客人棕色的发丝里夹杂着几粒将融的雪，光芒闪动。他模样白净，五官秀气，紫色的眼影画得无疑太重太浓了点，但是这张脸确实好看，所以倒也可以接受。唇边一点小痣，笑起来的时候莫名有些狡黠。

不过客人现在笑得有点勉强，他似乎也是非常意外，以至于显出一点不安的神色。

“并不是有意冒犯，”他轻声细语地解释：“我叫斯坎儿，是来采风的摄影师。这么冷的天气，早上开门的商户实在不多，所以……”

他顺着鸢老板的视线看了看门边，一块小木牌正在晃荡，朝外的一面写着“已打烊”三个字，于是客人有点窘迫：“抱歉，我这就走。”

鸢老板仿佛这才回过神来：“不，本店正在营业。”他的声音很低，大概是声带也受过伤，有点暗哑，说着，他伸手把小木牌翻了一面——“营业中”。

他用余光瞥了一眼摄影师，瘦高的身体裹在一件长风衣里，围巾端正地遮住脖子，但是看起来总觉得并不保暖，他露在外面握着相机的手指肤色苍白，在这个雪天里显得越发缺乏温度。

“进来坐坐，暖和一下吧。”鸢老板说。

好像只有一眨眼的功夫，鸢老板回到了柜台后，他似乎有些羞于面对店里唯一的客人，踌躇片刻才想起问一句：“呃，想要点什么？”

斯坎儿随意找了个位置坐下来，视线不错，能清楚地看到鸢老板忙碌的背影。听到老板的提问，他眨眨眼睛，抬头望了一眼那一溜招牌饮品的名称——毫无疑问，店老板对一切红豆布丁与黑糖爱得发狂，所有种类都可以完美概括成两个字，很甜。

“你还是喝这个。”不等斯坎儿回答，鸢老板自作主张地给他端来了一壶茶，然后似乎毫无必要地加了一句：“没有放糖。”

“谢谢。”

“我给你做点吃的。”鸢说着急忙转身，好像不敢在客人身边多留一秒。

“那倒不用。”斯坎儿说。

鸢老板站在原地，进退两难。

“如果有时间的话，”斯坎儿倒好了两杯茶：“能陪我坐一会儿吗。”

他的声音柔和又谦卑，让人不忍拒绝：“我在这里没有认识的人，自己到处乱转，也很无趣。”

鸢犹豫了一刻，低着头在客人对面坐了下来。面前的茶杯热气氤氲，干净得反光的桌面，模糊映出了鸢面具上狐狸的笑脸，那不起眼的小墨点怎么看怎么觉得明显，鸢于是把头垂得更低了一点，斯坎儿只能看见他短发乌黑的头顶。

斯坎儿细白的手指捧着茶杯，小口啜饮着，鸢偷偷抬眼看了看他，赶紧把视线移开，落到他放在桌边的相机上。

“这里有什么新闻吗，”鸢老板尽量让自己的声音显得随意一些：“你是从很远的地方来的吧。”

斯坎儿摇了摇头：“其实没有什么特定的目标，像我这种工作，免不了四处奔波。不过既然来到这里，会有什么奇遇也说不定。”

他说了进店以来最长的一段话，鸢仿佛听出了什么弦外之音，含糊地回答：“这种小地方，恐怕不会有什么奇遇的。”

“也许吧，”斯坎儿笑了笑：“在来这里之前，我已经找了将近一年时间，失望了很多次。”

空气又一次安静了下来，鸢老板沉默着，忽然有些焦躁。

“我认识一个像你这样固执的人，”鸢用微哑的声音慢慢说：“明明可以过得更好更轻松，却老是想着一个不值得惦记的家伙，白白浪费了十几年的时间，怎么想都很可笑。”

“别人看来或许很可笑，”斯坎儿转动着手里的茶杯，轻声道：“但是对于自己来说，重要的人总是无法忘怀的。”

“你觉得他在浪费时间，可是对他来说，能平安度过后来的岁月，也许就是靠着对那个人的回忆与思念吧。”摄影师的声音低了下来：“那是等同于信念一般的力量。”

鸢老板又是一愣，他想起曾经有人对他说过的话，那句话他很少去想，但是怎么也忘不掉——这个世界如同地狱，从失去你那天开始，我就是这么认为的。

“不是这样，”鸢的情绪有些激动，仿佛急于说服对方，有些语无伦次：“那个人没有你说的那么好，他之所以一直躲着你，不过是因为他犯了不可饶恕的错，不配继续在你面前出现，他想逃避自己应受的制裁，他——”

“抱歉，”斯坎儿打断了他：“虽然非常感谢您的款待，但是用这种言辞来形容我所在意的人，是不是太失礼了。”

他的声音依然平静温和，声调都没有提高半分。

“对不起。”鸢不情不愿地说。

斯坎儿笑了笑，他放下了茶杯，手肘撑着桌面，修长的指尖对在一起：“您还是不愿意抬头看我吗？”

鸢老板此刻无比希望自己忽然变成一只鸵鸟，可以光明正大地把脑袋藏在桌下，躲开摄影师温和又慧黠的笑容。

但是……又真的很想好好看看他，鸢老板在心里矛盾着。

“如果您认识我说的那个人，”摄影师回望着面具后那双深邃的黑色眼睛：“请转告他，我很想见他。”

而后他苦笑了一下：“也许他并不想看到我，可我没法打消这个念头，即使会惹他生厌。”

鸢长长呼了一口气，恢复了平和：“他只是不想打扰你，忘了他吧，你还有别的朋友，属下，学生。你会有更好的生活。”

“对我来说，”斯坎儿盯着他，鸢仿佛能看见他浅淡的瞳色中涌起某种激越到锐利的神色，斩钉截铁，不容置疑：“他一直是最好的。”

鸢对他的固执简直束手无策，店里一时静悄悄的，外面的天色越发阴沉，头顶上的灯光跳了跳，忽然熄灭了。

“我去看看，可能是大雪压坏了线路。”鸢老板果断起身，想要从令人难堪的沉默里逃走。

他听到身后轻微的叹息：“请等一下。”

鸢没有回头，但是他从柜台的玻璃看到了客人的影子，没有了灯光屋里有些昏暗，他看见客人起身摘下了棕色的假发，原本的银发影影绰绰地映在玻璃上。

“我想你已经猜到了，所以没有必要隐瞒。”再说话时，他的声音也是鸢再熟悉不过的：“我来这里是出于私心，村子里的其他人都并不知情。”

“我原本以为你肯见我的，就好像那个时候，我以为可以和你一起死。”

“当我发现你可能也活着，我没法再装作若无其事不去找你。这是我的自私之处，恐怕对你来说都是负担。”

“还有，”他犹豫了一下，仿佛接下来的话很难出口：“以后也许没机会了，所以不如一次都说清楚。”

“我喜欢你——很多年，带土。”

鸢老板的背影一下子僵住了，他仿佛听见自己的大脑因为这句话而猛地卡壳，几乎无法消化这条信息的巨大冲击。

但是对方没有给他冷静思考的时间。鸢眼睁睁地看着他高瘦的身影退到门边。

“你用不着回答什么，今后我也不会再来打扰了，”他自嘲地笑了笑，手指搭上了门把手：“希望你一切都好。”

鸢老板听到了门被推开的声音。

风铃忽然急促地摇晃起来。

鸢老板瞬间转移到了门口，凶狠地扯住客人的衣领把他拖回来抵在墙上，在对方惊讶的眼神里摘掉了狐狸面具，咬牙切齿：“你给我站住，大老远跑来说这些废话旗木卡卡西你简直——”

他本来想要痛斥对方是个笨蛋是个毫无长进的糊涂虫，但是又说不出来。他还记得自己能一句话让小学同学过呼吸，只好口下留情温柔对他。

毕竟，卡卡西是真的在乎他。世上也就剩下一个这么在乎他的人了。

“带土……”卡卡西还没完全从惊讶中缓过神来，忽然看见了对方毫无遮掩的脸，下意识地伸出手，然后尴尬地停在了半空。

宇智波带土抓着他的手腕贴在自己疤痕累累的半边脸上，没好气：“对，我没死。”

卡卡西的手指动了动，然后他忽然笑了起来，眼睛弯成新月的弧度：“是啊，你还活着，真是太好了。”

带土没有出声，这个笑容实在太过好看，在他窥视木叶的日子里，偶尔会看见卡卡西这样笑，对他的学生，或者别的的什么人。但是带土没有想过他会这样对自己笑。

“我该走了。”卡卡西想抽回手来。

“走？”带土还没回过神来，攥紧了他的手腕：“你说了喜欢我，然后想走？”

“那有什么办法，”卡卡西摇摇头：“你又不喜欢我。”

“……”

带土再次咬牙切齿，好像被人塞了一嘴盐。他忍了又忍，半边毁容的脸都有了点狰狞的味道：“不喜欢你，那我拦着你干什么？”

“你现在想走，可就太晚了”带土表情阴森，完全符合他作为曾经BOSS的定位：“既然是你自己送上门来，我也就不客气了。”

如果门外有人的话，鸢老板辛苦得来的好名声可就要毁了——他们会看到鸢拖着穿风衣的摄影师往楼上拽，一边还在蛮不讲理地撕扯对方的衣服。

真是个好天气，把大家都挡在了家里，或者拖延在清扫积雪的路上；而自己又给店员们放了假，避免了一切打扰。简直是太美好的一天了，带土胡思乱想着。他们几乎是刚上楼，就迫不及待地吻在了一起，说不出是谁更主动些，也不知道是谁咬破了对方的嘴唇，胶着的亲吻中带了一丝血液的甜腥。

虽然外面是个阴冷的大雪天，可是带土觉得自己被从内而外的点燃了，大概一个豪火球从心里爆发也不会有这么刺激。他的舌头像条鱼一样跟卡卡西的勾连在一起，但是这远远不能满足，有强烈的渴望想要更多更亲密的接触。想要抚摸对方的皮肤，想要占有对方的身体。

卡卡西的外套和围巾被扔在地板上，两个人拥抱着倒在床上时，床板被压出沉闷的响声。带土终于知道卡卡西为什么看起来一点也不暖和，他在风衣底下只穿了黑色的底衣与单薄的长裤，看起来这个变装敷衍的很，不过脱起来可是方便多了，带土丧失耐心地直接撕开了底衣，露出了大片苍白的肌肤，肩头暗部的纹身鲜红的刺人眼目。

“等一下，带土！”当长裤也被剥下，一丝不挂地被压在冰凉的被褥中时，卡卡西终于找回了理智。

带土抬起头来盯着他，眼神里有微妙的警告，在这个时候叫停实在太过分了，带土想，如果卡卡西真的后悔了……那自己也不会饶他。

“你知道该怎么做吗，”卡卡西眼神游离：“有没有……可以润滑的东西。”

“有，”带土干脆地把手里的东西给他看：“上楼的时候，顺便抓了一支奶油。”

“……”

带土愉快地低头在卡卡西耳垂上咬了一口，低声说：“我觉得，你下面那张小嘴，总不该也讨厌甜食吧。”

然后他眼看着卡卡西白皙的脸颊飞速地涨红。

 

不知道外头是不是还在下雪。卡卡西想着，他从臂弯里抬头起来，下意识地看向窗外。窗帘没有完全拉好，留了一道缝隙，于是那一小片玻璃窗上影影绰绰地倒映出了床上的景象。卡卡西看到自己一丝不挂，姿态驯顺地趴跪在床上，承受着带土凶悍的入侵。虽然知道自己的处境，但是这样直白的画面还是令他羞耻不已，随着滚烫性器又一次顶入体内，卡卡西忍不住轻声呻吟着，重又低下头。

带土双手握住卡卡西细韧的腰侧，注视着两人交合的部位，被过分使用的穴口色泽深红，艰难地含住尺寸惊人的性器。反复的抽送中用于润滑的奶油泛出细沫，沿着大腿内侧绷紧的线条淋漓地滑落在床单上。

仿佛身处天堂，卡卡西体内温热而紧致，内壁柔软地紧紧缠裹上来，像是一张不断啜吸的小嘴，引导着欢迎着带土进入到更深处。许多年前带土在青春期那些不可说的梦里体验过的，到今天终于真正得到，带土不想那么快放过卡卡西。他俯身抱着卡卡西，性器完全没入对方体内，抵住敏感点细细研磨，卡卡西忍不住颤抖起来，反手抓住带土的手腕向他求饶：“不行……太深了……”

“不舒服吗？”带土亲吻着他的脸颊，却并没有放松他的意思，手指沿着腰腹滑向卡卡西胸口，捻弄着挺立发硬的两点乳头。卡卡西呻吟着仰起头来，带土越加凶狠地挺腰撞击着他的体内，深浅不一，坚硬火热的性器有时未及深处便退出，有时直直撞上敏感之处，快感连绵自尾椎盘旋而上，红肿的穴口细微刺痛，双腿间得不到抚慰的欲望吐出透明的黏液，牵牵连连地滴落下来。

“够了……啊……带土……”卡卡西被狠干了许久，被过分的快感刺激到意识模糊，语无伦次地哀求。带土握着他两手手腕按在床上，丝毫不为所用，又快又狠地操弄他的身体，用言语羞辱他：“不是你来找我的吗，这不是你想要的吗，这么快就不行了？”

卡卡西说不出辩解的话来，他趴在枕上腰肢酸软，带土用手臂捞住他的腰身，让他保持着这个姿势继续。带土看着卡卡西被情潮刺激的全身泛起粉色，呻吟中夹杂着哭喘，知道他已经差不多要到了，于是伸手握上他腿间的性器，慢慢捋弄了几下，卡卡西抽搐着身体弄湿了带土的手。

可是带土的欲望还远远没有得到满足，他咬牙控制着自己从对方温热的体内抽出，让卡卡西在床上侧躺下来稍微休息片刻。

“还好吗，”他低声问，与卡卡西轻柔地接吻：“你……疼不疼？”

卡卡西眨了眨眼睛，生理性的眼泪把他的睫毛浸得一片湿润。虽然是第一次，虽然带土确实尺寸惊人，但好在润滑的工作做到十足，最初的不适过去之后，倒也没有什么痛感。于是他摇了摇头。

“那，那么，”带土期期艾艾地说：“舒服吗？”

“这个啊。”卡卡西伸手搂着带土的脖子，在他耳边半开玩笑地拨撩：“带土比亲热天堂的男主角还要厉害哟。”

带土脸上一红：“卡卡西，你这是又来精神了？”

“别，”感觉到对方的蠢蠢欲动，卡卡西瑟缩着身体躲避：“让我休息一下，带土，我真的不行了。”

带土原本就没打算为难他，看他这么半真半假的求饶，也就十分大度地让他再歇上一会儿。

“啧，床太窄了。”带土嘀咕着，抱着卡卡西翻了个身，被摇晃了很久的单人床发出抗议般的细微声响。卡卡西被带土搂着腰，趴在对方胸口，抬头就看见带土专注的黑色眼睛，于是忍不住凑过去，黏黏糊糊地接起吻来，双腿也纠缠着对方的腿，挨在一起互相磨蹭。

窗外的雪越发下得急了，远近的街道渐渐被扫雪声和小孩子兴奋的叫嚷声充满，间或有雪球乱飞，砸中墙壁时沉闷的噗噗声。

好像没有那么冷了，卡卡西心想，随即感觉带土坚硬的欲望又一次慢慢进入了自己。他细细地喘息着，竭力放松身体，才被好好调教过的后穴没有多少抵抗，再次被火热的硬物胀满了，在摩擦中生出羞耻而诱人的快感。

带土摸了摸卡卡西略带潮湿的银发，对方脸颊微红，有一下没一下地在他胸口舔舐，无差别地亲吻他界限分明的两边肌肤，像只懒散的猫。带土的手沿着他的后颈一路向下抚摸，背部蝶翼般展开的蝴蝶骨，凹陷的腰窝，比例近乎完美的躯体被他顶弄得不停晃动，和着呼吸的频率，肌肤绷紧又放松，下面那张小嘴贪婪地咬紧了他。

楼下忽然传来细微的风铃响声，然后是门被推开的声音。

床上的两个人同时愣住了，卡卡西抬头狠狠盯着带土，嘴唇红肿眼角潮润，毫无威慑力，反而更像调情。带土在他的目光注视下更加坚硬了几分，不过心里也难免有点尴尬——刚才竟然忘了关门。

不速之客脚步啪嗒进了店里，然后小孩子的叫嚷声叽叽喳喳直冲耳际：

“老板老板！”

“鸢老板，我们要买甜甜圈！”

卡卡西果断想要起身，带土收紧了手臂死死抱着不准他挪动。体内的硬物凶狠地顶上了敏感点，卡卡西呜咽着软了身体，带土咬上他的嘴唇吞下那些诱人的声音，翻身把他压在身下，仿佛捕猎的猛兽一般，抬高卡卡西一双长腿，猛烈地操弄起来。

本身是使用雷遁的高手，但是卡卡西完全抵御不住身体内部触电一般的快感，带土死死压着他，凶狠地律动着又快又深地嵌入他的体内，碾压过柔软又敏感的嫩肉，卡卡西被顶得几乎喘不上气来，双腿颤抖着曲起又绷直，喉间隐约的呻吟与哀鸣被带土以吻压制着。楼下孩童的叫嚷还在耳边回荡，卡卡西胡乱挣扎着，手指用力掐进带土的脊背，单人床在两个人激烈的纠缠中晃动不止。

“鸢老板？”隐约听见木制楼梯被踩上的声响，可能有个孩子已经试探着想要踏上楼梯，寻找久呼不来的老板：“鸢老板起床啦！”

卡卡西神智昏乱地摇头，带土依然不肯放过他，在极度的羞耻与快感中，卡卡西眼角潮湿着几乎落泪，后穴绞紧了，带土倒吸了一口气，掐紧了他的腰身，卖力冲刺了最后几下。

“还是走吧，老板不在！”小孩子没有继续上楼，毕竟门外的雪人吸引力更大一些，于是那些啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声又一窝蜂地离开了，留下未尽的风铃声，断断续续。

二楼也安静了下来，只余簌簌的落雪声，与压抑着的喘息声。带土略略起身，放松了卡卡西，已经软化的阴茎退出时，奶油混杂着精液从一时无法完全闭合的穴口流出，淋漓在腿间，无比色情。卡卡西用手背遮住眼睛，情潮刺激下身体泛红，仍未消褪。带土抓着他的手腕，看见对方睫毛上凝着水迹。

“卡卡西，卡卡西？”带土一时有点慌，用指腹轻轻蹭了蹭他闭起的眼睛：“你还好吗？”

卡卡西睁开眼睛，仿佛还没找回神智，过了半晌，才懒懒地摇摇头：“……没事。”

 

带土披了件浴衣蹲在浴缸边，一手毛巾一手香皂：“水温怎么样？”

卡卡西躺在浴缸大堆的泡沫下边，一副累得不想睁眼的模样：“还行。”

带土盯着热气氤氲中卡卡西越发白皙的侧脸，心说刚才我也不可能真让小崽子们上来看见你那个模样，又想到以卡卡西的贤值，自然是不用说他也知道的。考虑到卡卡西是第一次，脸皮薄了些，反应过度也是难免。不过说起来，自己也是第一次啊。

在他胡思乱想的当儿，卡卡西忽然睁开眼睛，微微动了动身体：“带土？”

“嗯？”带土赶紧回过神来，表情严肃，生怕对方跟自己算刚才的帐。

“我大概……”卡卡西少见地有点犹豫起来。

带土忽然福至心灵：“你要做火影了，是不是？”

看见卡卡西有些吃惊地睁大眼睛，带土连忙补充：“我确实还有点情报网，不过你放心，我保证不干坏事。”

“你要做火影了，我很开心。”带土微笑起来，眼神闪闪的，他这个表情，与卡卡西记忆里的少年依稀相似。

于是卡卡西也浅浅地笑了笑，缩回那堆泡沫里：“想到今后连个假期都难，我可焦虑的很。”

“你会是最好的火影，卡卡西。”带土认真地看着他的眼睛：“从小到大，你都是天才啊，打起精神来。琳和水门老师也会为你高兴的。”

“所以现在，”带土挽起浴衣的袖子，大大方方地把双手插进泡沫底下，给对方擦洗身体：“好好洗个澡睡一觉，下午给我回到木叶去，别让村子里到处找你。”

“不会，我是提前安排好的时间，”卡卡西拍开带土胡乱摸索的手：“还有，你呢？”

带土愣了一下：“我？我是回不去木叶的了，卡卡西。就算你能原谅我，村子里的人能原谅我，我自己没法原谅自己。”

“也许这么说很不负责任，但是我没有怪过你，带土。”卡卡西低声说：“我爱你。”

带土一时屏住了呼吸，心底涌起一阵狂喜，又担心是不是自己的耳朵出毛病有了幻听。他从小到大喜欢的人，刚刚跟他睡过，躺在他家的浴缸里，轻声说爱他——在一天之内被爱人告白两次，在最完美的月之眼里也不会有这样的情景了。

“你你你，”带土呆呆地说：“再，再说一遍？”

“我爱你，带土。”卡卡西眯起眼睛，那表情跟带土面具上的狐狸越看越像。

“我也爱你。”带土脱口而出，感觉全身的血液直冲头顶，耳边好像有列车隆隆驶过，蒸汽呜呜地从他头顶升起——他的脸完全涨红了，刚才在床上的时候都没有这样。

这次不是演的，带土恼火地想，自己，一个年过三十，多年奔走在报社事业中的超级BOSS，像一个初恋的呆子一样满脸通红，手足无措。他后悔自己没把面具带上来。

卡卡西索性坐起来，在带土脸上亲了一口。

“你快熟了。”卡卡西点评道，带土脸上的温度实在可爱。

带土沉默着，自暴自弃地用手捂住了脸。

“喂喂，”卡卡西试着去扳开带土的手：“你想干什么？想藏起来？开神威躲到我找不到的地方去？”

“没有！”带土顽固地捂脸，卡卡西的手指细长带着湿润的水珠，在他脸上滑来滑去，带土越发害羞：“我为什么要藏？我是堂堂正正的甜品店老板，我的使命就是好好开店努力赚钱，等你退休以后我们就去长途旅行环游世界。”

卡卡西掰不开带土的手，索性用水沫糊了带土一脸。

“旗木卡卡西，你今年几岁了？”带土舔了下嘴唇，一嘴的沐浴露又黏又苦，他板着脸说。

“你以为呢，我什么事情没在慰灵碑前跟你说过？”卡卡西不冷不热地回答。带土心里咯噔一下，果然还是逃不开这一茬。

“我们不提这个，”带土赶紧岔开话题：“以后你还是别来找我了，目标太明显。我开神威去木叶找你行不行？”

“什么时候？”卡卡西说，他露出泡沫外的脖子和肩膀上还带着斑斑点点的吻痕和牙印，带土看得一阵心虚，真诚地检讨自己刚才太过禽兽，下次不改。

“每年都去。”他试探着说，看见对方眯起了眼睛，连忙改口：“每个月……我是说每个星期。”

“成交。”卡卡西点了点头，又是一堆泡沫糊在带土脸上。

“你太过分了啊卡卡西！”带土抹了把脸，怒吼一声，扑进了浴缸，水和泡沫溢出来撒了一地。

 

这年冬天的第一个雪天，神威甜品店因为老板失踪，停业一整天。好在第二天准时开门，鸢老板戴着他最喜欢的狐狸面具，哼着歌在店里忙碌，写着“营业中”的木牌下边，加上了一行新的字迹：

——老板结婚，五折酬宾。

【end】


End file.
